


Origins of the notebook

by AyanoOtori



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, First time talking, Gen, M/M, Secret Crush, Stationary, Unrequited Crush, group project, kyoya being the little shit he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanoOtori/pseuds/AyanoOtori
Summary: You are unaware, but this group project with Kyoya will change his life forever. Stationary loving reader impacts Kyoya in way's he'll never believe.  Some f-bombs used.





	Origins of the notebook

Middle School: Second Year

When you were in middle school, you always looked up to Kyoya Ootori. He was smart, handsome, quiet, and always had a look to him. Whether it be in a book or far away, his mind was always turning and you itched to know what. For a while you thought, you and Kyoya were alike, you could make great friends. To sit apart from the world and observe those around you, that was what you hoped. Sat quietly in class, watched others, never made a fuss. Needless to say, you had the biggest crush on him.

That is, until one day you were partnered in a group project. You, Kyoya, and some other guy (let’s call him Hiro) were assigned to make a paper. This was it, your chance. You could finally become friends.

That is not what happened….at all

As the teacher assigned them, the class broke up into their respective groups. Kyoya and Hiro came to your seat. Chivalrous of them, you thought. You opened up your sleek notebook and opened it up to a fresh page, ready to take down any and all notes and finally have an excuse to get Kyoya’s number. You were so excited.

Once they sat down, you introduced yourself.

…

…

And then did again.

…

…

Okay….what the hell?

“So….um what topic should we do?” you tried again speaking louder. You looked to Kyoya hoping he’d look up at you.

“I dont care. You can pick.” he didn’t look at you.

Okay...wow.

“How about something scientific? I do love the new modern technology.” you said forcing a smile and a cheery voice. Why are you being so rude?

“So be it…” he sighed.

Wow, what’s his problem...

“Or,” you suggested, “We can do historical. That’s fun too.” You hoped to peak an interest.

“You can pick,” he stated plainly, fiddling with his pencil.

You looked to Hiro for his opinion or at least some small amount of enthusiasm.

“I’ll go along with whatever you pick.”

Okay…

“Let’s do science then, biological, physical, or environmental?”

Silence…..what the fuck

Class time was running out and you were getting very peeved. You sighed, so much for your hopes and dreams.Tearing out a sheet of paper from your notebook, which hurt your soul (this was a high quality notebook), you wrote down your name, phone number and “science paper”.

“Here,” you grumbled giving each of them a small piece of paper. “Contact me at that number. I’d like to finish this over the weekend.” then you pouted and marched out the door.

Never mind that crush. It's so gone.

\----

You received a text later that night.

K: Have you decided on a topic yet?

You made a sour face before replying. What’s this guy’s problem. You were trying to get this project done well and efficiently. Shouldn’t he be relieved he won’t be stuck with all the work?

R: Using bacterial DNA as a means of storage

You huffed, he was right. You were trying to impress Kyoya, still.

H: 2 complicated

R: The evolution of Giraffe Necks

H: tall trees

rite?

R: No, it’s sexual adaptation.

H: oh boring

Boring! You just proved my point! You didn’t know! You sighed, this is going nowhere.

R: You pitch an idea, genius.

K: Stationary.

You were taken aback. Stationary? An interesting choice that excited you. You loved stationary.

R: Sure.

H: ok. gtg

You cringed a bit at Hiro’s texting, but at least you had finally found a topic.

\-----

Over the rest of the week, the three of you divided up the work and did your respected sections of research. Or more likely, you did your’s and Hiro’s half because he said it was also a boring idea but was too afraid to say otherwise to Kyoya. I hate group projects.

Minimal talking was ever actually done over the project. All that was spoken was how to divy up the work and put it together for a paper. Kyoya was as interested as ever. Never speaking, and just handing you printed sheets of paper with relevant notes highlighted on them.

Taking the paper you, read it over, highlighted, added notes on a separate sheet of paper, and handed the stapled packet back to him at the end of the day.

This interaction, though you were unaware, would change Kyoya forever.

Eventually, presentation time came around for the group paper. All was well, no cramming in the upcoming days were needed. All that you did was write out some cue cards for the members, specifically Hiro because he did nothing. Not wanting him to feel leftout, you made an unnecessary set for Kyoya as well.

Presentation being over, Kyoya said his first and only sentence directly to you.

“Where did you get your notebook?”

\------------------------------------------------

Highschool: second year

High school was much like middle school. You sat in class, took notes, did homework, went home. Watching your classmates grow, you realized, they’re all idiots.

Today was an especially sad day, your favorite notebook, with the light gray lines and dotted grid pattern was full. Like….full. Done, complete, finished. You sighed, you loved the way this came in a pack full of both bright and muted colors. The quality of the paper was oh-so-smooth and thin, yet so strong. There was no ghosting (seeing the pen on the backside of the paper) or any bleed through. It even held up to your leakiest of fountain pens. Such a sad day. You’ll have to go out and buy another pack soon.

During lunch, you stopped by your locker to pick up the last notebook in the pack. You sighed...all the fun colors have been used and filled. You contemplated if you should just buy a new pack so you could use the fun colors and skip this one. You mulled it over for a bit, but remembered the day was only half way over. You still need something to write your notes on and you will be damned before asking to borrow paper from those cheap 50 cent notebooks or printer paper. The plights of a stationary fanatic.

Grumply, you took the black notebook out of your locker and brought it to your next class.

\-------------------------------

Kyoya Middle school Second year

This is the nicest fucking paper I’ve ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that Hiro character, he's totally made up. just needed someone to bash on. Also sorry about the weirdness? I had some phrases Italicized and they wont show up like that here. If you really want to read this that way, go here https://ayano-otori.deviantart.com/art/KyoyaxReader-Notebook-Origins-746595990


End file.
